Cuarenta semanas
by Jeadore
Summary: Primera semana: Alex está rara. Quinta semana: Alex te tira una bomba: tiene tres días de atrasos. Ahora lo entiendes 40 semanas, no es poco.  Jalex One-shot


Disclaimer: WoWP no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin fine de lucro.

**Cuarenta semanas**

**Por: **Jeadore

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Primera semana_

Alex se pune extremadamente cariñosa contigo. Demasiado extraño. Hasta ella nota la rareza de la situación. No importa. Sino que lo aprovechan al máximo. Los vecinos se quejan.

_Tercera semana_

Tu jefe advierte tu tardanza, pero no dice nada. Después de todo, eres su mejor empleado. Los repentinos enfados de Alex conllevan a disputas por estúpideces que conllevaban a largas reconciliaciones. Los vecinos se vuelven a quejar.

_Quinta semana_

El jueves Alex te llama al trabajo y concierna una reunión urgente contigo en el café que está en la esquina entre Little Italy y el barrio chino. Aun con treinta y cinco grados ella toma un latte descafeínado mientras tú bebes una cerveza que no pasa por tu garganta en cuanto ella tira la bomba: tres días de atraso.

_Sexta semana_

Las quejas de Alex se acentúan. Que las naúseas, su cadera, el constante ir y venir al baño, su pecho, la acidez en su estómago, la congestión. Cuando comenta quejumbrosamente sobre decirles al resto de la familia, sientes un balde de agua fría casi bañándote. Literalmente. Malditos los ni os y las costumbres de ciertas etnias para con el carnavalñ

_Octava semana_

El enfado por parte de su madre se disipa gradualmente cuando se entera de que va a ser abuela. Aún así, la molestia de que sus dos hijos estén juntos sigue presente, pero aminora ante la alegría del próximo nuevo integrante familiar. Te contenta eso, pero no los raros antojos de Alex. ¿A quién se le ocurre querer comer papaya con dulce de leche a las tres de la mañana?

_Novena semana_

Los vecinos amenazan con denunciarlos. Los entiendes perfectamente. Al menos no eres el único que soporta los gritos de Alex, quien quiere -_demanda_- un sandwich de banana y nutella. El ginecólogo los ha reprendido por no ir antes a hacerse los chequeos. Te recuerda a tu papá.

_Decimosegunda semana_

Al principio sientes celos cuando el ginecólogo toca el vientre de tu Alex. Ella se ríe por las cosquillas que le causa el gel. Intentan mostrarles su bebé. No ves nada. No obstante, tu corazón se hincha de orgullo. ¡Escuchas sus latidos! Te das cuenta de lo importante que es esa personita en el vientre de Alex para ti. Te afectan tus _alergias_.

_Decimoquinta semana_

Tu jefe te perdona el memorandúm en cuanto se entera que serás padre. Te felicita y te reprende por no háberselo dicho antes. Sonríes sin ganas, pensando en que Alex tiene tu tarjeta de crédito y que te la sobrecargar con la excusa de que está gorda y de que la ropa ya no le entra.

_Decimoséptima semana_

A Alex le están creciendo los pechos. Piensas que se ven apetitosos, pero no haces mucho por respeto a tu hijo aún no-nato. Alex está dejando de dormir todo el día.

_Decimonovena semana_

Piensas nombres de varón y de mujer. No se te ocurre ninguno. Te das cuenta de que no tienes casi imaginación. Se lo dejas a Alex, quien también quiere decorar ya la habitación del bebé, sin ni siquiera saber aún su sexo. El turno para con el ginecólogo está marcado para la semana siguiente, y cada vez están más impacientes.

_Vigésima semana_

¡Lo sientes! Escuchas entredormido el rítmico tamboreo del corazón de Alex con tu mano apoyada sobre su abdomen. Le refutas sus quejas sobre que ya no es linda, incluso con las -casi inexistentes- estrías que le habían aparecido en su vientre, cuando sientes un golpecito donde está apoyada tu mano. Sonríes y besas su boca, su cuello, su vientre.

_Vigesimoprimera semana_

Recuerdas algo que te había contado tu abuela. Sabes los riesgos de tener un hijo incestuoso, por la no-renovación de genes. Al principio dudabas que le suceda algo terrible, pero te quedas con el temor de que nazca con cola de cerdo. Te estremeces.

_Vigesimocuarta semana_

Alex se queja ahora de los dolores de espalda y en la pelvis. Tratas de contentarla en todo momento. Tu madre siempre dijo que el trabajo de ser madre es duro, ahora te das cuenta de que son madres desde antes de ver a su hijo.

_Vigesimosexta semana_

Todos te felicitan y te pregunta el sexo del bebé. Tartamudeas y dices que no lo sabes. Lamentas que, en un acto típico de impulsividad, Alex se haya negado a querer conocer de antemano si era varón o mujer. Te mueres de ganas de ir corriendo a preguntarle al ginecólogo.

_Vigesimonovena semana_

Alex se queja ahora de las constantes patadas que siente durante la noche. Dice que quiere a su hijo, pero que la haría más feliz si la dejara dormir. Traes un pastel a casa. Ella bromea acidámente con que la quieres ver gorda, pero te besa y deja que le des de comer.

_Trigesimasegunda semana_

Alex debe dormir de costado. Su madre les dice que un remedio casero para no ahogarse mientras duerme es que descanse con una pierna más levantada. Sólo por llevarle la contraria, Alex duerme de costado. Pero acepta gustosa su tortilla sorpresa de seis quesos.

_Trigesimacuarta semana_

Llevas a Alex a toda prisa al hospital en medio de la noche. Sólo son contracciones. Los felicitan, falta poco para ese día. Alex tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos. A pesar de que está hinchada, te parece la persona más bella de mundo. Agradeces.

_Trigesimaquinta semana_

Max les ha traído un regalo para el bebé. Un juguete mágico de madera. Lo tocas y se convierte en una serpiente real. Él est emocionado, deseando que su sobrino -aún no ve la posibilidad de que sea _sobrina_- sea un gran cazador. Te debates entre burlarte o agradecer y cambiar de tema. Sabes que ambos tendrín el mismo efecto, así que te tiras por lo segundo. Guardas el regalo en el armario y juras jamás sacarlo de allí, o tirarlo en cuanto Max se marche.

_Trigesimaoctava semana_

Te diviertes escuchando y sintiendo los movimientos de tu bebé. Alex no tanto. Dice que está siendo molesto, mas en seguida te avisa si el bebé dio una patadita. Sigue quejándose de las contracciones. Tú has hecho de sus mamas tu fetiche.

_Trigesimanovena semana_

Cada vez falta menos. Tu ansiedad te consume y has bajado algunos kilos -cosa que en cierta manera molesta a Alex. Ella últimamente se la ha pasado mirando más televisión que de costumbre. Incluso escuchas viejas repeticiones de American Idol durante la noche. Ruegas que no quiera llamar a tu bebé Simon, Kelly, Adam o Kara.

_Cuatrigésima semana_

Están desayunando por capricho de Alex en un café cerca de Broadway cuando ella rompe aguas. Te desesperas: no tenías nada preparado. Toman un taxi hacia el hospital, donde los tranquilizan. Aún queda tiempo. Inician el parto pasado el mediodía. Toda tu familia está viniendo al hospital. Quieres grabar el alumbramiento, pero eres impresionable. Alex se queja. Lo graba tu mamá. Cuando al fin tienes a tu hijo -sí , es un niño, un hermoso niño con tu ojos- en tus manos temblorosas, casi lloras de emoción. Palpas disimuladamente su trasero; nada. Te relajas y te acercas a Alex, quien en su rostro refleja una inmensa paz y amor, y cierto cansancio. Tu padre y tu hermano llegan con un ramo de claveles cada uno. Harper les regala una manta hecha a mano -afortunadamente, con hilo de seda de las tiendas. Dejas descansar a tu novia, hermana, madre de tu hijo, y corres a comprarle una cadena de oro con el dije de un niño. Haces que le graben esta fecha. Se lo entregas a Alex y ella sonríe con ternura y llora, pero culpa de esto último a las hormonas. La ves a ella y a tu hijo entre sus brazos, y no puedes evitar pensar que has elegido a la mejor persona -tal vez no permitida- y has iniciado con ella la familia más hermosa e impresionante del mundo, sin comparaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Buenaas! ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco extraña, ¿no? Este One-shot cortito es gran parte mi agradecimiento a Gloria-cullen-potter por su bellissimo fic :)_

_Antes que me vaya, dejenme explicar algunas cosillas:_

_1. _Little Italy y barrio chino_. Creo que no hace falta explicar que son dos barrios de Manhanttan._

_2. _El balde de agua fría en carnaval_. Acá en los días de carnaval -bien calurosos- se acostumbra(ba) a hacer desfiles y son infaltables las guerras de agua. Y New York tiene una gran variedad de gente de varios países._

_3. _Papaya con dulce de leche_. Oh-lalá. No probé nunca esa combinación, y espero no hacerlo XD. La papaya es una fruta tropical y el dulce de leche es el dulce por exelencia argentino. Se lo come con cualquier cosa XD._

_4. _Banana con nutella_. Jamás probé la nutella, pero quiero hacerlo. (Tengo que conseguir a alguien que vaya a Europa y me traiga unoXD). La nutella es casi el equivalente europeo al dulce de leche._

_5. No, no tengo nada en contra de _American Idol_. Incluso me gusta, aunque nunca lo veo. Me gusta _Kelly Clarkson _y últimamente me enamoré de _Adam Lambert_, y de _Simon _y _Kara _me gustan los nombres XD._

_Creo me extendí un poco con la nota de autor. Ojalá les haya parecido aunque sea pasable, más que nada a tí Glorita :)_

_¡Besos! Y... ¿reviews?_


End file.
